


Siren's Song

by Lillie_Moreau



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sex, F/M, Gen, Legends, M/M, Mermaids, Mermen, Sirens, myths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillie_Moreau/pseuds/Lillie_Moreau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot is drawn suddenly to the sea. Will he find the answers with the Siren King Damien Moreau? Or does his path as the Chosen  lead him to the compassionate Nathan Ford, King of the Guardians? He must make his choice sooner than he is comfortable with having been thrust into the world of mythical creatures so suddenly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes you might find. I have read this thing so many times that there is a good chance I am missing some things. Hope you enjoy it! It is a little difference so I am hoping that it works out.

Eliot Spencer stood on the beach feeling slightly lost. All his life he had lived on a ranch with his family in Oklahoma and it had been something he had loved more than life itself. Spending time with horses’ day in and day out had been a dream of his since he had been no more than five years old. Eliot had thought that he had everything he could ever want. His sister and brother-in-law along with their ten year old son lived one lot over and owed land as well as horses. He also had a wonderful girlfriend, Aimee Martin. She was the embodiment of light and love and Eliot treasured her more than life itself. However, one morning Eliot had woken up feeling like an elephant was sitting on his chest and a longing to be near the ocean. He couldn't figure out where the desire for the sea had come from but it had been so great that his soul seemed to be aching. Eliot had ignored the feelings for a month before it had become overwhelming. Without looking back on his old life and without giving a second thought to his family or girlfriend, he had left, moving to Kennebunkport a small town on the coast of Maine. 

Now he stood on the beach with his small cottage behind him. He looked back over his shoulder, wanting to smile when he looked at the charming structure but he couldn't. Eliot had thought simply getting to the ocean would remedy whatever ailed him. He had quickly realized that his breathing had only become worse. Instead of walking around the sweet little town with its lovely residents, Eliot was spending all his waking hours standing on the edge of the water. He was not interested in putting his feet in the frigid waters. Eliot took a few steps backwards before collapsing in the sand, tears starting to prickle in his eyes. He tucked his knees up against his chest and rested his chin on his crossed arms. As Eliot was watching the swell of waves and the lapping of the water against the sand, he didn’t notice a man coming up on him. He jumped at the appearance of the man sitting down beside him. Eliot normally would have moved away but since he was already struggling to breathe he remained stationary. The man before him was utterly breathtaking to the point that Eliot paused to wonder if the man was actually human. His ebony hair was wet and messily tousled, hanging in his sharp blue eyes. The man's eyes, while they were a light shade of blue, also seemed to contain multiple shades of blue and silver. His skin was pleasantly tan and his body was beautifully muscled, the muscles showing nicely because he was wearing a pair of tight black briefs that barely cover his groin area.

"I see that you still have not ventured out into the ocean," he commented. His voice was accented and smooth. The man's tone and speech cadence were like warm honey dripping off a spoon. Eliot shivered and felt a spike of arousal rush through his body. He had always been fond of Aimee but she had never elicited such a response from his body. 

"H-have you b-been watching me?" Eliot stammered, caught off guard by the phrasing of the statement. It had been so familiar, as if they had known each other for years. The man laughed but while his eyes crinkled up with amusement, there was something icy about the laughter. It was haunting, almost like a Siren's song.

"How could a man such as yourself not catch my attention?" the man mused, staring at Eliot with hooded eyes.

Eliot took in a deep breath to speak but ended up wheezing instead. Looking concerned, the mystery man put a calming hand on Eliot's back and began to run his long fingers up and down his spine. For a few moments, Eliot stiffened at the touch but soon he found himself relaxing enough to steady his breathing. Slowly he wiped the tears away from his eyes that had formed from a lack of oxygen. He gulped down a few deep breaths but did not move away from the hand that was continuing to stroke his back.

"What's your name?" Eliot asked softly, reminding himself that he needed to stay calm in order to breathe.

"Damien," was the soft and simple reply that was whispered in his ear. Between speaking he let his tongue flick out and dance over the skin at the top on his ear. "And what may I call you?" Eliot blushed so deeply he was sure every inch of his body was covered in a deep shade of red.

"I'm Eliot Spencer," he gasped.

He clenched his hand down on Damien's upper thigh as the man continued to accost his ear and neck with his incredibly skilled tongue. The older man chuckled, warmly this time, and the vibrations that traveled through Eliot's body had him moaning softly. The small and vocal sounds of appreciation that Eliot was making pleased Damien greatly, egging him on. After a few minutes, and causing multiple light bruises on Eliot's neck, Damien pulled away to admire is work. Eliot whimpered at the loss of contact and immediately attempted to pull the man back to him. Damien responded by kissing him lightly on the mouth before he stood up and began to walk to the water's edge.

Eliot watched in utter amazement as Damien let the cold water lap at his elegant toes. Damien's eyes slid shut and a hum of pleasure left his mouth. A scowl crossed Eliot's face at the sound and he forced himself to stand on legs of jelly. He wanted to be the one to cause Damien pleasure. Hesitantly, Eliot toed off his boots and socks before rolling up his pant legs. He walked in slowly until he was standing even with Damien who cast him a sideways glance. He gave Eliot a knowing look and simply waited for the water to move back over their feet lazily. Eliot gasped in surprise when the water felt pleasantly warm rather than bitterly cold.

"You should swim with me," Damien said, though it sounded more like a command. He moved to stand in front of Eliot so that his back was facing out to sea. Eliot received a smirk as the man saw his apprehension.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I can barely breathe just sitting on the beach. There is no way I will be able to do any sort of physical activity," Eliot grudgingly admitted. It pained him to say since he had been active his whole life. It was puzzling since he should have been in perfect health. Damien's smirk widened.

"Trust me. Being in the water will ease the pain you are feeling," Damien whispered. "Just try it." Eliot swayed for a few seconds before he was able to steady himself.

In that moment, Eliot had not heard spoken words but a song. He felt as though he had fallen into some sort of trance as the music continued to dance in his mind. Without bothering to take off his clothes or even just strip down to his boxers, Eliot was grasping tightly to Damien's hand and allowing himself to be pulled out further into the open waters. He felt no fear and was in fact hoping that Damien was pleased by his actions. Eliot watched, enamored, as Damien sashayed his hips and gracefully led them into water that was up to Eliot's chest.

Suddenly Eliot's breathing became easier and he let out a sigh of relief. Damien gave him a soft smile before he tugged Eliot's sopping shirt over his head and threw it at the beach. At his nipples came into contact with the soft breeze they peaked into hard points, drawing Damien's attention. The older male dipped his head down and starting sucking while biting lightly on each one. As Damien's mouth and tongue were busy lapping at Eliot's silky sweet flesh, his hands skillfully unbuttoned his jeans before he hooked his thumbs into the belt loops and tugged them down Eliot's hip. Eliot tipped his head back, moaning loudly as Damien palmed his hardening cock through his boxers, his jeans floating forgotten out to sea.

While Damien was nipping at the skin surrounding Eliot's nipples, he cast a glance up and their eyes met. Both stared through hooded eyes with pupils blown wide. Damien kissed up Eliot's chest, slowly making his way to Eliot's plump lips. He paused ever so slightly to caress his collar bone with his tongue before Eliot grasped Damien's face with strong hands and pulled their mouths together. Now it was Damien's turn to moan. He grasped Eliot's hips and their erections rubbed together. Heat seemed to pool endlessly in the pit of Damien's stomach and his cock was like a throbbing bar of hot iron.

Eliot tightly wrapped his arms around Damien's neck and rocked his hips in rhythm to the other man's firm thrusts. His mind was clouded with lust and a low constant moan was leaving his mouth. While Damien was not quite as vocal in his pleasure, he did gasp every so often and his eyes were half closed. Eliot crushed their mouths together as though their lives depended on it. He didn't even notice that he felt no need to pause for a breath. There was no pain and no tightness in his chest, just freeing and mind blowing pleasure.

In the last moments before their climax, Damien ripped off their underwear. Each cock sprang free and when the skin on skin met both man screamed in ecstasy. Damien's sped up his thrusts and where they had once been smooth and rhythmic they were now urgent and slightly choppy. Damien's nails dug into Eliot's back, drawing a small amount of blood but the pain only increased the frantic pleasure. Eliot's face was now buried against Damien's neck as he clung on for dear life. He could feel his balls tightening and drawing up close against him, release near. Damien sensed the climax.

"Cum for me, Spencer," he growled, his voice deep and husky.

That was all the encouragement Eliot needed. He screamed into Damien's neck as his orgasm hit him with such a force he thought he saw black spots floating before his vision. His cock jerked violently as rope after rope of cum clouded the water between them. As soon as Damien felt the hot semen cover his stomach in the water he could hold back no longer. One final time, he thrust up hard against Eliot's hardened stomach before spilling his own cum over Eliot. For a few moments they clung to each other, panting as they fought off exhaustion to stay somewhat afloat in the water.

"That was amazing," Eliot whispered, his eyes starting to fall shut. He was in no way ready to part from Damien and return to his cottage. A low chuckle came from Damien's mouth.

"It certainly was," he whispered in return. "How does you breathing feel?" Eliot's eyes snapped open and he pulled his head away from here it had been pillowed against Damien's chest. He felt a slight tingling in his sides but chose to ignore the feeling.

"Much better," Eliot replied in utter shock. "How could you possibly know that I would get better in the water?" A lazy smile curled Damien's now reddened and swollen lips upwards.

"Because, Spencer, you're just like me," he said calmly, offering no other explanation. Eliot snorted in amusement.

"And how exactly is that?" He questioned. While the sex had been mind-blowing and Eliot was hoping for a next time, he couldn't help but feel uneasy about the situation. There was something that didn't feel right.

"A Siren," Damien replied simply. "We belong in the depths of the sea. That is where our home is and why I expect you felt the sudden need to live so close to the water's edge. You heard our song calling to you."

Eliot was about to scoff and swim back to shore when Damien caught his wrists. He had an iron like grip which caused Eliot a moment of panic before a soft kiss to his temple eased his mind. Damien urged Eliot's fingers to brush over his sides and Eliot cried out in shock, mixed with some horror, at what he felt: gills.


	2. Truths

Eliot started spluttering and out of instinct he tried desperately to pull away from Damien. However, the older man held him tightly in place. Eliot’s eyes were wide with fear as he realized that the tingling feeling he had noticed in his sides was the emerging of his gills. Tears started to pour down Eliot's face and he clung to Damien. He had never felt so incredibly lost in his entire life. Even when he had practically abandoned everything from his childhood home, Eliot had still felt connected. Now his world was spinning at a million miles per hour and he was having a hard time keeping up with everything. Though Damien had not given him much information, he still felt like his brain had been overloaded in some way.

Damien clutched Eliot to his chest and began to card his fingers through the younger man's hair. He could only imagine how hard the new revelation was to wrap his mind around. While Damien had been born under the sea and grown up his whole life in the Siren city of Kaltesheva, Eliot had believed he was human his entire life. Damien had to imagine that Eliot was now questioning whether the people he grew up with were even truly his parents. 

At long last, Eliot's sobs slowed and his breathing evened out. This time when he pulled back, Damien allowed him to go. When Damien let go of his wrists, Eliot did not take off towards the shore. Instead, he sunk down lower into the water until only his head was above the surface. The cool water that was flowing through his gills was refreshing and his eyes fluttered shut. Eliot wrapped his arms around Damien's waist and rested his head against the man's hip. Damien continued to run his long fingers through Eliot's hair and then he opened his mouth and started to sing.

The Siren's song seemed to reverberate all around, though there was nothing other than the houses for the sound to bounce off. Eliot let his eyes close and allowed the mournful melody to weave a spell around him. Warmth and comfort filled his body, causing him to gently nuzzle Damien's skin with his nose. As Damien continued to sing, Eliot noticed that they had begun to move deeper into the open ocean. Soon Damien moved Eliot so his arms were around the man's powerful neck. Their feet left the soft sandy bottom and they were slowly treading water. Eliot didn't try to use his legs to keep them afloat because Damien was doing it effortlessly. Eliot brushed his lips over Damien's neck but the man didn't pause in his singing. Out of reflex, Eliot kicked his legs out a little, but instead of brushing against Damien's powerful calves and thighs, his toes brushed up against soft scales. Eliot gasped which had Damien smiling and stopping his song. Eliot stared into the water hoping to catch a glimpse of the color in the setting sun and he was not disappointed. Damien shifted every so slightly, his tail now just below the surface.

Eliot had never seen anything so beautiful before in his life. The scales seemed to shimmer and they were an array of blues and greens with some light purples. No scale looked the same and Eliot brushed his fingertips across the scales at Damien's hip bones. In reply, he got a soft moan and a light nip at his neck. Eliot couldn't move his eyes away as he watched the man's tail flutter lazily through the water to keep them at the surface. Eliot moved his hands down Damien's back and much to his surprise instead of the scales covering the man's butt, the two pert cheeks were still available to grab. Eliot ghosted his fingers down the crack until he reached the prize between them. His fingers brushed against the tight pucker which caused Damien's grip around his waist to tighten. Eliot continued to tease the other man for a few moments before Damien grab his hand and pulled it away. Eliot pouted but let his hands continue to explore Damien's front. However, much to his disappointment, Damien's cock was no longer bobbing in the water for him.

"You look frustrated, Spencer," Damien teased. "Whatever is the matter?" Eliot clenched his jaw as a blush tinted his cheeks.

"Y-your...um...your..." Eliot spluttered, unable to say exactly what he was thinking. He had never been forward about sex with anyone but Aimee and before Damien had never been with a man. He had absolutely no idea how to talk dirty. Damien smirked but continued to tease the young man.

"My what?" Damien cooed, tilted his head to one side. A few locks of hair fell into his eyes making him look deadly and inviting all at the same time. Eliot shivered a little and Damien knew all too well that the man in his arms was not cold.

"I was hoping that...um...th-that you...your...that I could still see..." Eliot paused to take in a deep breath but then said in a rush, "I was hoping I could still see and play with your cock." Damien laughed genuinely and warmly.

"Do not fear. You shall see it again, I promise. It is a trait of all mermen. It only comes out when we are aroused or are in the time of mating. If it didn't tuck away into our tail we could very well lose it while swimming around and that would be dreadful," Damien explained. Eliot made a soft "oh" sound.

"Why do I still have legs? Is there something wrong with me? I got gills no problem," Eliot said, quickly changing the subject, still blushing furiously. Damien gave him a calming kiss that was not meant to arouse.

“Nothing is wrong, dearest. The first transformation must be guided by the King. It is done this way to insure that you are not accidentally spliced, caught between a tail and legs that can never fully transform into either,” Damien said. Eliot visibly relaxed in his arms.

“How do we contact the King?” Eliot asked. Damien raised a questioning eye brow.

“You want to leave your human life so soon? I would have thought you would do anything for a few more days on land,” Damien replied. “You won’t die if that is what you choose to do.” 

Eliot cast a glance back at the distant shore. A frown crossed his face and he felt his lips turn down ever so slightly. Did he want to say goodbye to his former life? Or did he simply want to let go and leave it all behind? Eliot's tongue darted out nervously across his lips and he felt fine tremors running through his body. He felt Damien react to his discomfort by stroking his spine. 

"I've already said goodbye to my family when I left Oklahoma. I'm sure they thought I was dying so they probably never expect to hear from me again. Before I left, my father stopped speaking to me entirely," Eliot said. Damien stared at him for a few minutes as though he were contemplating the answer. Eliot had not definitively said yes or no but the message was fairly clear.

"Then I suppose it is time for you to join your true family in our city below the waves," Damien cooed. "It is named Kaltesheva." 

Damien urged Eliot to rest his head once again on his chest with his arms around Damien's neck. He wrapped his arms tightly around the younger man and stroked his fingers up and down Eliot's sides. As Eliot's eyes fluttered shut, Damien felt the man's body relax completely. Complete relaxation was key to the transformation. Any anxiety could splice the tail. 

Once again Damien began to sing; however, this melody was far more entrancing than the previous one he had sung. Damien moved his hands slowly down Eliot's sides and then to his hips. He stroked in a firm downward motion, calling the scales to the surface. Ever so slowly, red and black scales rippled over Eliot's skin and his feet were drawn together as the tail formed. The reds transitioned to different shades, the darker towards the bottom of his tail, while his hips were lined in rosy colored scales. 

At long last, the transition was finished. Eliot let out a loan moan and sank heavily into Damien's arms. He had never felt so exhausted yet alive at the same time. With his arms still around the King's neck, he gave his tail a tentative flick. Unexpectedly to both men they were propelled backwards aways. Damien laughed with joy while Eliot's eyes were wide in shock. 

"I've never felt something so amazing," Eliot whispered. Damien pulled him closer and twined their tails together. 

"You are beautiful, Spencer," Damien said. He gave Eliot a soft kiss. "Let me take you home."


	3. Home

The city of Kaltesheva was like nothing Eliot had ever seen before. He had been expecting a structure like something out of a Disney movie. However, that was not even remotely the case. Instead, he and Damien swam up into a giant underwater cavern. The cavern’s ceiling domed high above him and was covered in phosphorescent algae and flowers that cast an eerily beautiful golden pink glow over the city below the water. There was just enough space between the surface of the water and the ceiling that the Sirens could poke their heads out of the water and pick a flower for their mate as a token of love. The entirety of Kaltesheva lay below the water and stretched into the depths of the trenches. Houses were built into the walls of the trenches and curtains of bright green seaweed hung in front of the openings to act as doors. Damien’s palace was the only building that was not set into the trenches. It sat high above everything else, with its tallest tower brushing the ceiling of the cavern. 

Damien grabbed Eliot's hand before he wandered off too far and towed him to the palace. They swam through the large coral gates which were an array of bright oranges, reds, greens, purples and blues. Damien could tell that Eliot was having to constantly remind himself to keep his mouth shut. As they reached the front arch way, they glided through the silky curtain of phosphorescent seaweed. Immediately they were greeted by a strong young man with curly blonde hair that was pulled back and a woman whose luscious light brown hair swirled wildly around her head like thunder clouds. They each bowed to Damien before turning their attention to Eliot who gave them tentative smiles. Both of them had golden tridents strapped to their backs that had menacing points. Even in the darkness of the city they gleamed ominously. 

"Eliot, these are my personal guards. Quinn is my head of security and Mikel is his deputy. One of them is to be with you at all times if you decide to leave this city," Damien said, the words forming telepathically in Eliot's mind. Unless directed only at a certain person, all minds within reach could hear the conversation. Quinn reached out and shook Eliot's hand while Mikel simply nodded, seeming to prefer the distance between them. 

"Your majesty, Prince Chapman had been looking for you for quite some time. He wouldn't say what it was about but he seemed agitated," Mikel said. Damien's eyes narrowed and his chest heaved outward in a heavy sigh. He gave Eliot an apologetic look.

"Forgive me. Chapman is needy and constantly demanding my attention. Mr. Quinn will show you around the palace and to your rooms," Damien said. He kissed Eliot softly, their lips lingering together for a few moments. "I will see you soon, Spencer."

When Damien swam off, he was closely followed by Mikel. Just before the pair disappeared to the upper levels, Mikel cast him a puzzled look. It was clear she had never seen her King display such public affection. For a few seconds, Eliot simply took in his surroundings. It was not until Quinn spoke that he was pulled back to reality.

"The King seems quite taken with you. I'm guessing you are the young man he has been traveling to the surface for so often," Quinn mused. Eliot was taken aback. 

"I suppose that is possible. He said he had been watching me for a while," Eliot returned, feeling slightly unnerved. Everyone around him seemed to know a major secret about Damien. He wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to find out what that secret was. Quinn snorted in amusement at Eliot's deflection.

"You're rather modest. I would have thought you to be more of an egotist like Prince Chapman if Moreau is interested in you," Quinn mused. 

"I would imagine father and son are alike," Eliot snapped. Once again, Quinn laughed.

"They aren't actually father and son. We just refer to Chapman as such because we all know that they are never going to be mated. Moreau prefers men that can keep up with him and between you and me, that would not be the Prince," Quinn said. Eliot felt his mouth fall open in total shock. 

"And what makes it seem so certain that I would be able to keep up with him? I'm nobody,"Eliot replied. 

"Perhaps you were nobody in the human world. But if that were the case among Siren's as well, Moreau would have left you to the sharks," Quinn said. "Now follow me. Even though I will more than likely be with you most of the time, it would be good for you to know the basic layout of the palace."

Eliot nodded, still too stunned to speak. He quietly swam behind Quinn and the man pointed out the different rooms. Eliot memorized the layout, trying to make sure he could remember everything. If he were expected to help Moreau with day to day tasks, he didn't want to be a burden, constantly asking where something was. After what felt like hours, Quinn finally stopped in front of a massive arch that was covered in heavy seaweed. 

"This is the suite you will share with Moreau. Please take your time getting settled. You seem to be adjusting fairly well to such a drastic change in a short amount of time. Feel free to roam around. Nothing is off limits to you, except leaving the city unattended," Quinn said. Eliot nodded and made a lap around the room, taking everything in. Instead of a sparking crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling of the main bedroom, there was an iridescent coral structure that put out a lot of light. Eliot was almost entranced with it.

"What is the open ocean like?" Eliot asked. "Damien makes it sound like everything is so scary." Quinn chuckled slightly but then became very serious. Though they hadn't spent much time together, Quinn was already taking a great liking to Eliot. It personality was very different from Chapman's and it was a breath of fresh air.

"Not everything is out to get you beyond our walls, but he does have a right to be scared for you. When a Siren chooses his or her mate, it is forever. If something happens to the mate, the other goes crazy and sometimes they start killing others. Damien has had to put down several of our people because they have become such liabilities," Quinn replied. Eliot's eyes widened. He wasn't sure if he and Damien would be considered a mated pair yet but the thought of being separated by death was scary. 

"And what about other Siren colonies? Do they have to call Damien if a mate dies?" Eliot questioned.

"There is only our colony. The other mer-people are just normal. They have no ability to use the song and while they worship Leviathan, he does not protect them. He is our guardian and God," Quinn said. "The other main house calls themselves the Guardians. Their self-appointed duty is to protect the rest of the sea from our king."

"Why would they need to protect people from Damien? He is seems so amazing," Eliot wondered aloud. In his mind, all he could see was the Damien that had made love to him and saved him from asphyxiation. At the moment, he could hardly imagine Damien killing anyone. However, the way that Quinn was talking about Damien was starting to worry Eliot.

"I'm not sure why. Whatever the reason is, it happened before Mikel or became part of his personal security team and Moreau certainly won't speak of it. I suggest you don't bring it up. He may be fond of you but that only goes so far with a temper like his," Quinn warned. A shivered trickled down Eliot's spine but he nodded in agreement. No matter why Damien thought he was so special, Eliot was certainly no match for the king. "I will leave you to get settled, your highness. If you need anything just concentrate on me and then I will be able to hear whatever you say."

Once Quinn was gone, Eliot swan slowly over to the bed and let himself settle into the soft bed of seaweed. As he stared up at the ceiling, his mind wandered back to what Quinn had said about the protector of the Siren's. With a name like Leviathan, he could only imagine how terrifying the actual creature could be. While he was starting to drift to sleep, Moreau swam into the room and curled up tightly around Eliot. Eliot could help hum with total pleasure. He wrapped his arms around Damien's neck and their tails twisted together. Their lips brushed together lightly before it quickly turned into a long and passionate kiss. When their lips broke apart, they did not unwind their bodies. 

"Are we mated?" Eliot asked. Damien gave him a soft smile.

"No, we have not fully mated. Is that something you want so soon? I must caution you that once we mate there is no going back. We do not divorce like humans do," Damien pointed out. Eliot thought long and hard for a moment before he nodded.

"I want you, for the rest of my life," Eliot said. Damien smiled.

"Then soon we will mate. I need to make a few arrangements so you will become the crown prince and then we will be free to mate. The hard part about being with me are the politics that go along with being my mate. But I love you, and I am willing to do anything to be with you," Damien said. Eliot smiled and snuggled into his lover's embrace. He had never felt so content and safe in his life.


	4. Leviathan

After lunch the next day, Damien and Eliot retreated to their suite. Eliot was quickly becoming very comfortable in the palace. So far, Eliot hadn't met Prince Chapman and he was dreading the fact that he would soon have to meet the man whom he had replaced. However, Damien didn't seem too concern with the issue which was cause enough for Eliot to push it to the back of his mind. 

Damien pulled Eliot out of his thoughts by grabbing to his wrist and dragging him down onto the bed. Damien gave Eliot a soft smile and then began to kiss down Eliot's neck. He nibbled at his neck and light bruises began forming on Eliot's skin. Eliot trembled as Damien's fingers danced over his scales. The more aroused each man became, their erections broke free of their protective tails. Eliot wrapped his arms tightly around Damien, wanting to be as close as possible to him. Damien reached over Eliot and dipped his fingers into a jar with lube made for water that was sitting on the table next to the bed before sliding his fingers between Eliot's tight cheeks and brushing them against his pucker. Eliot's body tensed up before he relaxed immensely. Damien stroked around the entrance for a few moment and when Eliot had relaxed enough, he pushed until the digits popped through the ring of muscle. A lazy smile spread across Damien's lips when he probed Eliot and his fingers grazed his sweet spot. 

Eliot arched backwards into Damien's touch and bit down on his lower lip. He rocked his hips back and forth, pushing himself deeper onto Damien's fingers. He reached down between them and grasps Damien tightly and began stroking him up and down at a steady pace. After a few moments, it was clear to Eliot that Damien was soon going to need more friction. Damien quickly withdrew his fingers and gently flipped Eliot over. He massaged Eliot's entrance with his tip before he pushed in a little and then pulled out again. He knew Eliot was a virgin and didn't want to hurt him anymore than was necessary. Eliot clenched his jaw and Damien continued to slide in further and further each time. By the time Damien was fully seated inside him Eliot had managed to relax enough that it was beginning to feel good. Eliot was amazed by how easy sex was underwater. There were hardly any restrictions.

For a few moments, Damien held still and simply cradled Eliot close to him. He gently kissed his neck and stroked his side, hoping to ease the pain. When Damien finally felt Eliot push backwards, he knew his partner was ready for him to start moving. He started out slowly pushing in and then pulling out. However, he quickly began to speed up his thrusts and Eliot encourage him by pushing back against him. 

"I need it harder," Eliot said. Damien hummed across their mental bridge and bit down lightly on Eliot's neck, immediately obliging with the request. 

Total pleasure washed over both Damien and Eliot as they sped up their thrusts. Damien was gripping Eliot's hips so hard that faint bruises were started to appear on Eliot's hips. Yet the pain only seemed to fuel the lovers even further. At long last, Eliot could feel the climax crashing into him.

"I love you!" Eliot cried out as he toppled over the edge. Damien was close behind him only thrusting in a few more times.

As they settled back onto the bed, Damien slipped out of his partner and their tails encased their lengths. Eliot gently rolled over to face Damien. Soft and happy smiled were splayed across their faces. Damien nuzzled Eliot gently and held him close, carding his fingers through his hair.

"I love you too, El," Damien said softly. "And now we are mated." 

Eliot curled up in Damien's arms. He could swear a bond was humming strongly between them. He was surprised something so strong could exist after such little time together. He and Aimee had never experienced such a connection and they had been high school sweethearts. Damien continued to nuzzle Eliot in such a loving way that Eliot was sure he was dreaming.

"I have a few meetings to go to soon but I don't want you to feel stuck in the palace or city. Feel free to explore the open ocean but make sure Quinn or Mikel is with you at all times. I can't lose you," Damien purred. Eliot nodded.

"I know. Quinn explained to me what happens when you lose a mate," Eliot returned. 

Nodding, Damien hugged Eliot tightly again before he let go and drifted to the other side of the room. He grabbed a few items to take to the gatherings and with one last smile, he left the suite. Eliot let his heavy lids slowly drift shut but the nap didn't last long. He was far too curious about what could possibly lay outside the city.

Eliot swam through the long tunnel that connected Kaltesheva with the open ocean. When he burst forth from the opening he relished in the lightness of the water as opposed to the darkness of the city. They were down fairly deep but with his new heightened eyesight, he could see faint tendrils of light floating down to his level. He spun around in a happy circle and admired his tail. Eliot couldn’t get over the beauty of it and Damien laughed at him every time he caught him staring at it wistfully. A few seconds later Eliot’s personal guardian, Quinn, came swimming up to him with a disapproving look on his face.

"You are lucky that we both left the palace before the King realized you had run off without me or Mikel," Quinn said, crossing his arms across his broad chest. 

Eliot looked down sheepishly. He hadn’t meant to slip his detail but he had been so excited when Damien encouraged him to explore the open waters outside the city that he had left without a second thought when Damien had entered his meetings. Eliot opened his mouth to speak but when only bubbles came out he tittered. He still hadn’t gotten used to communicating telepathically when they were below the water and then switching to vocalizing on land.

"I wasn’t trying to run off. I was just so excited to see what is down here. It is all so beautiful!" Eliot replied happily. Quinn shrugged noncommittally.

"Not everything in this world is beautiful. That is why we built Kaltesheva in the cavern. We couldn’t risk certain beings finding us," Quinn said. "Remember that for all the beauty, there are equal dangers."

At the mention of danger he shivered and swam closer to Quinn who loomed protectively over him. His sparkling trident was strapped to the guardians back. Eliot continued to look around but he didn't move away from Quinn. After a few moments of only looking around, Eliot regained his courage and began swimming around, Quinn trailing being him. Eliot did a corkscrew through the water enjoying how fast he was able to maneuver himself. It was as if he had had a tail his whole life. 

While the ocean floor was teeming with life and energy, Eliot was curious about the surface. He knew he had to be careful but he wanted to see what fish lived so far north. He imagine the tropical waters would be vastly different from what he was currently seeing. Eliot sliced through the the water and in no time, he was nearing the top of the drop off. 

"Be careful, Eliot. We can't be seen," Quinn warned. 

Eliot was about to reply when a large shadow was cast over him. He jerked his head upwards in time to see a rather large fishing boat come to rest just above them. He felt Quinn grab onto his wrist and start to pull him away but Eliot resisted ever so slightly. Part of him wanted to go back to land and experience life as a human again. He couldn't explain the pull he was feeling of both worlds. Quinn yanked on him again but his efforts were in vain. Eliot was bound and determined to get closer. 

Just as Eliot was within touching distance of the hull, a white hot pain pierced his side. Eliot's mouth opened in a soundless scream. Quinn watched in horror as the scene unfolded before him. As Eliot continued to scream, the sound reverberating around in Quinn's head, the ocean shook as a fearsome roar sounded. Knowing that Leviathan had been called, Quinn darted over to where Eliot had sunk to the ocean floor. A long and jagged harpoon was sticking out of the new princes' side. Fear tore trough Quinn like a torpedo. He was fairly certain that Eliot had now truly been mated with the king. Quinn was more scared of Damien's wrath than he was of the ancient monster that was rising from the deep. 

Eliot's eyes fluttered open slowly. He could feel Quinn's strong arms wrapped around him. Echoing in his mind was Damien's voice. Eliot could hear Damien calling out to him as well as singing a song that sounded like it was meant to bring about chaos. And then, rising up around them were massive tentacles. In his hazy consciousness, Eliot felt more comfort than fear from the monstrosity of a creature. 

"Help! Someone help me!" Eliot screamed. While Eliot was trying to send the thoughts out to Damien or Quinn, it felt more like they were dropping off into a dark void. "Everything hurts!" A deep rumble slammed into Eliot's mind and it was quickly followed by a deafening and high pitched whine. The last thing Eliot remembered before he fell into darkness was a deep and booming voice in his mind. The voice was unlike anything he had ever heard before. 

"I WILL HUNT THOSE WHO HURT YOU. I WILL KEEP YOU SAFE. REST. BE AT PEACE," the voice of Leviathan thundered.


	5. Chosen

Eliot was curled up in Damien’s arms. The shaking still had not subsided and though no tears were visible, they were streaming down his cheeks rapidly. He felt sick to his stomach but was thankful for Damien’s strong hold on him. The Siren King was also shaking. However, Damien’s limbs trembled not out of fear but out of a pure and blinding rage. He had nearly lost his mate. If it had not been for Leviathan and his deadly song, the fishing boat would have captured Eliot without a second thought before attempting to send him off to a government lab. Damien kissed his beloved earnestly, reassuring himself that Eliot truly was in his arms. He had been very close to slitting Quinn’s throat for the close call but his mate had begged him to spare Quinn’s life. After a few more minutes of laying in the bed, Eliot looked at Damien with wide and sad eyes.

"What happened to the boat? I don’t remember anything after the harpoon sliced me," Eliot whispered. Damien immediately softened his anger, not wanting Eliot to think he was angry at him. He let out a heavy sigh.

"You summoned Leviathan, which in turn summoned me. Your panic was overwhelming and our guardian must have heard your pleas for help. Quinn said that as soon as you were struck, you arched backwards and screamed. He said the scream was like a shockwave that went through the ocean and next thing he knew the boat was being smashed by our guardian," Damien said. Eliot shivered and had to take in a steadying gulp. He didn't want to continue to wretch. 

"How did I call Leviathan? I didn't mean to," Eliot all but whispered. He was used to being strong. Never in his life had he been so shaken.

"Normally only the king has the power to summon our guardian. But there is one other that can called The Chosen. As terrible as that title is, that is what our ancestors came up with. I knew you were special when I first saw you on the beach, but I had no idea this was your hidden talent," Damien explained. "You have a different ability than I do. When I summon Leviathan I have no control over it. It could end up destroying me. You, on the other hand, can speak directly to it and guide it to whatever you need destroyed to protect you or the Sirens. Subconsciously you must have done that if you are still alive." Eliot could feel his mind reeling and all he wanted to do was be alone.

"I need to be alone for a while. This is too much. First I learn I'm a Siren and not human. Then I mate two days after meeting you. And now I'm being told I can control some ancient sea monster," Eliot mumbled. He kissed Damien. "Please, just a little time alone. I need time to process everything. I promise I'm not trying to push you away." Damien nodded.

"Of course, my love. Just call to me when you are ready," he said. Damien kissed Eliot one more time before slowly swimming from the room. While he was not happy about leaving, he could understand needing space to think.

Damien swam aimlessly down the halls. He felt at a total loss, which was rare for him. He was used to being the most powerful person around. Now, he had to contend with Eliot. Normally, Damien would kill anyone that was a threat to his power. However, he was unable to do so. He loved Eliot very deeply and couldn't stand the idea of loosing him in any way. Yet at the same time, there was no way he was going to give up his throne and bow down to Eliot. Damien clenched his fist in frustration. He had to figure out a solution and fast. 

As he was drifting around, Damien was greeted by Chapman. The young prince had an irritating smirk splayed across his lips. Chapman knew exactly why his King was so upset and he was determined to be the solution. After all, Eliot had claimed the title of Damien's mate and that honor was supposed to be for Chapman.

"And what can I do for you Chapman? You certainly look smug," Damien said. The young man shrugged nonchalantly. 

"What do you plan to do about Eliot? He is going to overthrow you the first chance he gets," Chapman said. "He has all that raw power just bottled up inside him, waiting to be unleashed. Either harness it or face the consequences." Damien couldn't help but roll his eyes. While he was concerned with the amount of power Eliot had, he was not too worried about betrayal. It was becoming very clear that Eliot loved him too much.

"Not everyone is as cut throat as you, Chapman," Damien pointed out. The young prince rolled his eyes and shrugged. 

"Fine, but if he is such a good person how long do you really think he will last as your mate? Eventually he will find out how ruthless and cruel you are," Chapman said. "He won't be able to stomach the carnage you leave in your wake. For gods sake if it serves your purpose, you have no problem personally killing innocent women and children. Or sending Quinn and Dayan to do it for you."

Ice cold fear swept through Damien. As much as he wanted to think Eliot wouldn't leave, he was afraid Chapman was right. Damien could feel panic rising up in his chest. He needed Eliot. Being near the man was calming and though Eliot needed space, that was the last thing Damien was able to give him at the moment. Without waiting for Chapman to say anything further, Damien sped off to find Eliot. He hoped that if he came clean to Eliot before anyone else could, it would prevent any major fallout between them. 

When Eliot saw Damien enter their room, his initial reaction was to snap and throw him out. His second reaction was to wrap the man in a tight embrace. Eliot figured that the only reason Damien was coming to him before requested was because something urgent had happened. Eliot could also tell that Damien seemed hesitant towards him all of a sudden. Eliot's brow creased with worry. He swam up to Damien and gave him a soft kiss.

"What has you so worried? You look like you've seen a ghost," Eliot commented. A flash of temporary confusion crossed Damien's face. 

"What's a ghost?" He asked. Eliot couldn't help the chuckle that escaped across their mental bond. 

"It is the apparition of someone who has died. Most of the time they are said to be angry and can sometimes hurt people," Eliot said. Damien looked surprised.

"Humans have very interesting ideas about death," he said thoughtfully. Eliot nodded.

"So why did you come rushing in here? You looked really upset," Eliot said. Once again the worried look crossed Damien's face. Eliot watched the man swallow hard. 

"Eliot, we mated before you truly got to know me. I spoke with Chapman and he made a very good point. You may not like who I really am. We will always be mated, but you can choose to walk away from me and we can live separately, have our own lives," Damien said. Eliot felt his insides grow cold and twist into tight knots. 

"And who are you really?" Eliot asked. He wasn't sure he wanted to know but he had grown very attached to the man, so there was no sense in hiding from the truth. Damien looked away.

"I'm not a good man, though usually I never pretend to be. Most of the time I am very comfortable with who I am. Being around you has made me hesitate to show my true colors," Damien started. "The Guardians I spoke of earlier, I have been working to get rid of certain liabilities within their ranks."

"And what do you mean by that?" Eliot asked. Damien opened and closed his mouth several times before he settled on simply giving Eliot a pointed stare. Eliot's eyes grew wide in shock when everything clicked. 

"Like I said, I am not a good man. But you have the choice now to stay with me or go. If you stay with me, leaving later will be nearly impossible because our bond will be too strong," Damien said. Eliot could only stare at the man for few moments. He was yet again being forced to deal with something huge before he could fully understand his new world. After a few moments, Eliot wrapped himself around Damien. Part of him was afraid he was making a big mistake. Another, and much larger, part of Eliot was falling in love with Damien faster than he had thought possible. He also knew he wouldn't last long by himself in the open ocean. 

Eliot tucked his nose into the crook of Damien's neck and whispered, "don't make me regret staying. I love you, but I won't kill for you."


	6. Politics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you may notice that in the first half I address Damien Moreau as: the Siren King, Moreau, or King Moreau. In the second half I change to just Damien with the occasion use of his title. While I think that is technically incorrect when writing I am basing it off of Eliot's POV vs. Nate and Sophie's POV. I did it on purpose so hopefully it doesn't detract from the chapter too much. Sorry for any mistakes I did not catch. Enjoy!!

Nathan and his Queen Sophie shot through the water towards Kaltesheva like torpedoes. Even though they lived thousands of leagues away from the Siren’s, they had felt the fearsome tremors caused by Leviathan surfacing. They had also heard the Siren King's piercing song. Rage boiled up in Nathan and he wanted to do nothing more than rip the King Moreau to shreds. Sophie had urged him to speak with the King Moreau first before acting rashly. She had a feeling that there was a deeper reason behind the surfacing of the ancient evil than the Siren King being bored, but Nathan's anger towards the man for the death of his wife, Maggie, and his son, Sam, was so great that it blinded him to other possibilities. Nathan wanted nothing more than to believe that King Moreau was pure evil; incapable of feeling anything. 

Upon arriving at the entrance to Kaltesheva, the Guardians were met by Mr. Quinn and Mikel Dayan. The two blocked the entrance and made it very clear that no one was getting near the Siren King. Nathan's eyes blazed with fury at the apparent fact that the King had known they were going to show up. Sophie put a gentle hand on Nathan's arm. 

"Nate, you have to remain calm. You know as well as I do that you will not get anywhere near the King if you are seen as a threat," Sophie said. Nathan clenched his jaw and forced himself to appear calm on the outside. 

"I need to see your King immediately. He can't think that he can hide from me after calling Leviathan to the surface! He could have killed everyone!" Nate all but screamed at Quinn and Mikel. It was Mikel who chose to answer. She swam forward so she was floating just a few inches I front of her partner, her eyes hard and her mouth unsmiling. 

"King Moreau did not summon Leviathan. Our Chosen did," she replied in an even tone. Sophie's eyes flicked to Quinn's face, hoping he would give some sort of clue away. However, he remained just as stoic as his counterpart. 

"The Siren's have not had a Chosen in over 2,000 years! Does Moreau honestly believe I am so stupid?" Nathan snarled. "I want to speak to him now! Either bring him to me, or I will go to him. Your choice!" 

No sooner had the words left Nathan's mouth, the Siren King swam out of the tunnel. His face was dark and there was no sign of the normally arrogant King. Faint dark circles lingered under his eyes showing that since the surfacing of Leviathan he had gotten little sleep. Nathan and Sophie couldn't help but do a double take. This was not the man they had been expecting to meet with. 

"Mikel is right. I did not summon Leviathan, my mate did. Ever since it spoke to him, he can't sleep. He has horrible nightmares that leave him sick and screaming," the Siren King said softly, his brow creasing with worry. Nathan narrowed his eyes. 

"Chapman is not Chosen!" Nathan snarled. "How dare you try to play me as a fool!" Sophie managed to stop Nathan from rushing the Siren King. When Moreau didn't even scoff, Nathan stopped struggling against his Queen. Even he could see something was off about he normally confident man. 

"Whether you believe me or not, I did not know who he was when I helped him transition. He has barely lived life as a Siren before he was thrust into all of this. Most of his life was spent as a human," Moreau said. "If it would make you feel better you can take him to one of your temples." Nathan and Sophie exchanged weary glances. Trusting anyone close to the Siren King often resulted in death. 

"Why should we help your mate?" Sophie questioned. "After what you did to Maggie and Sam, why would you think we would do anything for you?" The King narrowed his eyes but said nothing about the deaths. 

"You have absolutely no reason to help Eliot. But I am not asking you to help him for me. He needs helps that I cannot give him," Moreau replied. "I will allow the two of you inside my home if you would like to meet him. Right now, he is refusing to leave the city." Before Nathan was able to refuse the offer, Sophie stepped in. 

"I think meeting this young man would be a good idea. I'm not sure he would willingly leave the city with two people he doesn't know after what he has been through," Sophie said. "I think the hardest part will be to separate you from him. We all know that Siren's experience love very differently from the rest of us. He is probably more scared of being away from you than he is of running into Leviathan again." Moreau nodded before turning around and led the Guardians into Kaltesheva. 

Eliot lay curled up on the bed he shared with Damien. For the past few days, Damien had refused to leave. Eliot now felt like he was loosing total control since his mate was no longer next to him. Eliot understood why Damien had needed to leave, though he wasn't entirely thrilled about being away from his mate, no matter how short the duration of the separation was.

As Eliot was trying to calm down, the eerie shriek of Leviathan echoed around in his head. Eliot groaned and put his hands over his ears even though he logically knew it wouldn't help. 

"YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME FOREVER, CHOSEN!" Leviathan thundered. "WE ARE ONE! THE SIREN KING HAS NOTHING TO FEAR FROM ME, SO WHY NOT SPEAK TO ME?" An icy shiver ran through Eliot's body as though someone had poured a bucket of ice water over his head. 

"And why should he not fear you?" Eliot questioned. "Look what you have done to me!" Leviathan laughed. 

"WE ARE ONE, CHOSEN. HE IS _OUR_ MATE. AND IT IS YOUR OWN FEAR THAT PLAGUES YOU NOW. YOU HAVE NOTHING TO FEAR FROM ME. SLEEP. REST. AND BEWARE THE GUARDIANS. THEY SEEK TO PART US FROM OUR SIREN KING!" Leviathan rumbled before the cold and haunting voice left Eliot's mind. 

While Eliot was trying to regain his composure and stop the violent tremors that wracked his body, Eliot felt Damien's fingers brush through his hair. A rush of heat ran the course of his body. A soft moan slipped over his mental bond to Damien and he turned to wrap himself around his mate just as he saw the two strangers behind in the doorway, flanked by Quinn and Mikel. Leviathan's words echoed in Eliot's ears and he pulled Damien close to him. 

"Who are they?" Eliot whispered.

"King Nathan and Queen Sophie of the Guardians. They are here to help you learn about Leviathan," Damien said. Eliot's grip around Damien tightened. He looked up at his lover and focused on sending his thoughts to Damien. 

"It is not safe to be around them. They will try to separate us," Eliot warned. The King's brow creased with worry. 

"What makes you say that? I do not think they will retaliate against me after what I have done to them," Damien replied, giving his mate a soft kiss. "Seeing the temple they have for our guardian may ease some of your fears." Eliot gently shook his head. 

"Leviathan is the one who warned me that they mean to tear us apart," Eliot said. Damien slowly spun around to glare at the other King. 

"So, you have decided to take an eye for an eye?" Damien snarled. "I really thought you would have moved past what happened. You know all too well I did not kill your family." Eliot's eyes grew wide and Sophie did a double take. 

"You may not have killed them with your own hands but I know you gave the order which makes you just as responsible," Nathan growled. Damien surged forward and wrapped one hand around Nathan's neck, pinning him to the coral wall. 

"Nate!" Sophie yelled. Eliot tensed up as he came face to face with the full power of a Siren. Eliot watched in utter disbelief as Damien's features morphed. While he was still beautiful, the predator attributes were now obvious. Damien's nails lengthened into claws that were razor sharp, his teeth becoming jagged and needle like. His tail curled upwards and a long barb extended from the base near his fins. Damien held the tip of the barb at Nathan's throat, the poison sac clearly visible. 

"I never ordered such an action against your family! Chapman acts alone," Damien growled. "I have only removed Guardians who are a threat to my people. Your wife and son were not among them. Your generals, on the other hand, should always sleep with one eye open. Now I suggest you leave before I decide that you are a liability to my mate." It was clear that Nathan was seriously considering taking on the challenge. However, Sophie managed to pull him away, forcing him to leave Kaltesheva.


End file.
